the new help
by serena1goddessfan
Summary: what shocking news does stanton get? what new powers do the girls get?
1. Default Chapter

                                                      Prologue

Everyone knows the story of Pandora's box. About how she gave earth daughters. But know one knows bout the story when she gave earth sons to. The sons came every thousand years. And a prophecy of 1 son was the only one who could make the Atrox afraid. It's the brother of one of the followers. 


	2. Planet Bang shock

                                    Hey,  I made this up along time ago and wrote it in s.s. class so well here it is plz r/r this and my other stories.

(Ok Serena's still the Dark Goddess and she has all her powers)

Serena, Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Tianna were all at Planet Bang when it happened. Some weird looking guys walked in, just busted through the doors not paying or and ran past the guards. All the moon amulets started glowing and when Serena's moon amulet glows it means big trouble. (because she is higher in power and remember she's got a new amulet.) Serena whispered to Jimena " must be some kind of new follower, looks like a lot of trouble." "yea, can u try to go into there minds" " I don't think I can , I don't know that much about them and it would be to risky." Serena said a little nervous. 

                                                      Then some other boys walked in and 1 girl. One of the boys looked like Stanton but had blue tips at the end of his blonde hair. Serena jumped back in shock looking at him she knew the others where thinking the same thing. " Is that Stanton or a wanna be, didn't he go and get some punch?" Nessa asked. " what's wrong with you guys?" Stanton asked confused because they had confused looks on their face. " are you really Stanton or is he?" Tianna asked pointing to the guy who looked like Stanton.  


	3. the day of news

             Hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating. Been all tied up. Well here's the second chapter hope u like. K I own Jennifer, Jeremy, Tyler, and Jake. K so they are mine. Go Nelly; sry peps listen to the radio. Lol

 Stanton stared unbelievably at the look alike. " I have no idea…wait oh my gosh, I know who that is I thought, he's alive." Stanton said in shock but a big smile came to his face as the two boys ran to each other hugging one another like it's been a thousand years since they last saw each other. Serena walked up behind Stanton and the girl behind the guy. " Serena I want you to meet someone, this is my twin brother Jeremy, I thought he died in war and I didn't want to talk about his death because it upset me greatly but somehow he's back and I really don't care how he did." Stanton said really happy. "Hello" Jeremy said. " I'll explain everything in a minute, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer." " Hello" She said smiling, then Serena saw it, she was a daughter. She had the amulet. " Yes I am a daughter." Jennifer said reading her mind. 

" I'm also the key. The daughters usually have one key but every thousand years earth gets sons and two keys; you and me are the keys. I have the power to read minds and to produce ice, don't worry there's no more daughters, I'm the only one Kentucky." She said in Serena's mind. Stanton and Jeremy were talking so Serena continued her conversation. " How come you were born in Kentucky and not here?" Serena said. She didn't get a chance to answer because shake that thing came on and Stanton grabbed her to dance and Jeremy grabbed Jennifer. Jimena was dancing with Collin but she was giving Serena what was going on look. " Idk bout the boys but the one who looks like Stanton is his twin who supposedly died buts back and the girl is a daughter." She whispered across her mind. Jimena gave her look explain later and went back to dancing with Collin. Vanessa was off somewhere with Michael and Catty leaning up against the wall watching everyone until Chris popped up and started to dance with her.

                                     Everyone stopped to look and Jennifer and Jeremy, she was better than her and Jimena put together. " Dang she's got skill, we need to get her to teach us some moves." Jimena said walking up beside her.

  (Later that night)

                                                       Later on everyone was sitting around Stanton's house table (he got himself a house so he doesn't have to live with his lower pupils) talking to answer all unanswered questions. " How did you come back." Stanton asked the first one to speak. " Selene, she told me that I was to come back in one thousand years and become her son. Can you believe it? You and me actually fighting?" he said with a laugh. " Yea pretty hard to believe, because you and me actually got along." Stanton said. " So my brother the Prince of Night, that's really sad brother I always pictured you becoming the king instead of me because you were so much smarter but, I cant believe you." He said " I was taken you know that I had no choice to go, do you really think I want to be evil?" Stanton snapped. " Sorry, it just makes me mad that I couldn't fight to get away." " You were only 4. I think they were trying to get me because he saw my future as a son but took you by mistake." " Who knows that's all behind us now." Stanton said. " Um, so Jennifer you never answered my question." Serena said breaking in afraid that the boys would start to fight. " Oh my parents were supposed to move to L.A but I was born early before we moved so we just stayed in Kentucky." Jennifer said also wanting to get the boys away from the subject. " We should take them to see Maggie" Vanessa said. " Good idea" Catty piped up. 

(At Maggie's)

                       Everyone went to Maggie's, including Stanton. Maggie didn't say anything to Stanton she just smiled. Strange Serena thought. Why would Maggie smile at Stanton? I've known Maggie for a long time I helped her instead of killing her, I put the blame on Karyl so he got in trouble. Stanton said across her mind. "Everyone sit." Maggie said. " Jennifer is one of us. The boys are one of us. Jennifer was supposed to come here but her parents changed her mind, she is very strong because she has been fighting followers by herself until Jeremy and his friends came along. I lost track of time and I didn't know that this is the thousandth year, they year they came back." Maggie paused to take a breath " Jennifer is the second key, the daughters get two keys every thousand years along with the sons. They went to Kentucky first to get Jennifer then here. They boys have the power of fire and everything that Stanton has, including immortality. Jennifer has power of ice. Serena you have the power of ice, Jimena electricity, Catty you control the seasons of the land, Vanessa wind, and Tianna water. I didn't tell you the next level of power because I didn't know this was the year that you were actually able to use them." Maggie said letting everything sink in. " Use these powers to help you, we will train your powers later, Jennifer already knows her powers because Jeremy has helped her. Know have some tea and concentrate and focus on the thought of your knew powers."

Hey guys sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it'll get better I promise.

~Jenn, Minnie, Sparks   please r/r.


End file.
